


Vox Dei

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [10]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Sprawa Dantona | The Danton Case - Przybyszewska, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: Nie mam wiedzy ani zamiaru, żeby obiektywnie ocenić moralność podejmowanych podczas Rewolucji decyzji - wszystko to, to licentia poetica.Also, Camille Desmoulins deserved better.
Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385452
Kudos: 2





	Vox Dei

Pod latarni śpiewał ramieniem:  
Prokurator, polityk, poeta,  
Światły prorok, którego czekał  
Los podlejszy niż zapomnienie.

Innym grał jak na dźwięcznej strunie  
Pieśń antyczną o młodych herosach:  
Że się tworzy nowa epoka  
W której wielka Bastylia runie.

Innym śpiewał pieśń Rewolucji,  
Choć sam nigdy broni nie dzierżył;  
I jak miraż Luwr upadł, gdy uderzył  
Jednym słowem bard złotousty.

Śpiewał triumf rodzaju ludzkiego,  
Który w zamian śmierć miał dla niego.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam wiedzy ani zamiaru, żeby obiektywnie ocenić moralność podejmowanych podczas Rewolucji decyzji - wszystko to, to licentia poetica.  
Also, Camille Desmoulins deserved better.


End file.
